


Je ne perdrais pas, Akashi-kun. [AKAKURO]

by LaTaverneAFanfiction



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alcool, FR, Fan - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fiction, Français, LaTaverneAFanfiction, M/M, Yaoi, jeu, jeu d'alcool, taverne
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTaverneAFanfiction/pseuds/LaTaverneAFanfiction
Summary: Après leurs arrivées au lycée, Akashi a prévu un petit jeu pour la GDM. Un jeu d'alcool.Fond d'AkaKuro et d'AoKise.





	1. Veux-tu mourir, Daiki ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- L’univers ne m’appartient pas. Il appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
> \- J’accepte tous les commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, tant qu’ils sont constructifs.  
> \- Comporte du yaoi (boy x boy). Les homophobes s’abstenir.  
> \- Excusez-moi pour les fautes d’orthographes.

« – Est-ce qu’on peut me rappeler pourquoi j’ai dû sortir un dimanche pour revoir vos tronches ? » grommela Aomine.

Toute la GDM s’était rassemblée devant le terrain de basket-ball, où ils avaient l’habitude d’aller lors de leurs entraînements en extérieurs à Teiko. Tout le monde était présent, sauf leur ancien capitaine, qui était celui qui les avait convoqués.

« – D’ailleurs, où est Aka-chin ? demanda Murasakibara en mâchant une sucette.  
\- Il a le toupet de nous appeler le dimanche, ce psychopathe aux ciseaux, seulement pour arriver en retard en ayant l’air d’être supérieur ! » grogna le bronzé.

Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers, qui regardaient derrière lui les yeux écarquillés.

« – Veux-tu mourir, Daiki ? intervint une voix glaciale bien distinctive.  
\- A-Aka-Akashi ! s’exclama l’ancienne lumière en faisant un bond de surprise.  
\- Puisque tu arrives encore à sauter aussi haut, je vais demander à ton coach de tripler ton travail sportif pour le club. »

Le bleuté déglutit. Augmenter son entraînement n’était pas un problème, de toute façon, il n’y allait jamais. Non, ce qui lui faisait peur, c’était que le rougeâtre agitait un ciseau entre ses doigts. Et visiblement, il avait une forte envie de le lancer sur quelqu’un.

« – Aka-chin, pourquoi nous as-tu appelés ? demanda le violet.  
\- On va se divertir avec à un petit jeu, mais d’abord… »

Une limousine arriva exactement au moment où Akashi finissait sa phrase. Un majordome sortit de la place conductrice et ouvrit la portière arrière, les invitant à s’asseoir à l’intérieur. La GDM s’installa sur les sièges en cuivres. Tous les basketteurs avaient la mine inquiète, sauf Kuroko qui se posa sur la banquette parfaitement serein, ce qui fit sourire le lycéen aux yeux de l’empereur. Ce dernier entra à la suite des autres et se mit à l’aise dans le fond, ayant un visuel sur tous ses coéquipiers, qu’il dévisagea chacun leur tour, un sourire en coin plaqué sur le visage. Le chauffeur ferma la portière et s’installa au volant avant de démarrer.

« – Il ne manque pas quelqu’un ? demanda Kise en regardant de droite à gauche.  
– Aomine. Où est-il encore passé, cet imbécile ? marmonna Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.  
\- Akashi, le sais-tu ? l’interrogea Kuroko, qui jusque-là, n’avait pas prononcé un mot.  
\- Absolument pas Tetsuya. » répondit l’intéressé.

Aucune question supplémentaire ne fut posée, tout le monde aillant compris que le capitaine n’était pas étranger à la disparition du joueur aux cheveux bleus. La GDM fut vite arrivée au manoir du rougeâtre qui rentra dans la propriété et les invita à enlever leurs manteaux ainsi qu’à déposer leurs sacs à dos. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le bruit de la sonnette retentit, se faisant se retourner tous les joueurs alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la pièce suivante. Akashi alla ouvrir avec le sourire, ce qui était plutôt effrayant. 

« – A… Akashi ! s’écria Aomine sur le pas de la porte, totalement à bout de souffle.  
\- Bonjour, Daiki, veux-tu entrer ?  
\- Avec plaisir » marmonna le champion de Teiko, en lâchant un regard noir au rougeâtre.


	2. En es-tu sûr ?

Après que chaque membre de la GDM fut débarrassé de son manteau, Akashi les emmena dans le salon, autour d’une petite table ronde sur laquelle étaient posées plusieurs bougies ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles d’alcool. Alors que tout le monde s’installait, le capitaine de Teiko éteignit les lumières et sortit son briquet pour allumer les tiges de cire avant de s’asseoir. Il dévisagea une énième fois la GDM en débutant par sa droite, ce qui donnait : Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara et enfin Midorima à sa gauche.

« – Je vous explique les règles du jeu, annonça-t-il. La personne qui va commencer demandera à quelqu’un s’il a déjà fait telle ou telle chose. S’il ne l’a pas fait, la personne passe son tour et pose une question à un autre individu. En revanche, s’il l’a fait, il devra boire.  
\- Jusque-là, rien de bien compliqué, fit remarquer Aomine.  
\- Cependant, continua le capitaine. Si la personne l’a fait, mais qu’il ne veut pas l’avouer et que celui qui a énoncé la question peut le prouver, il devra boire deux verres. Et croyez-moi, je le saurai si vous mentez. »

Tout le monde déglutit, sauf Kuroko qui garda son expression impassible. 

« – Bien, on peut commencer. Ryouta ? l’appela le capitaine.  
– O-Oui ?  
\- As-tu déjà posé nu pour la presse ?  
– Quoi ? Non, non, bien sûr que non… répondit le blond en rougissant violemment.  
\- En es-tu sûr ? »

Le mannequin se tut. Akashi sortit un magazine de nulle part et le lui jeta. Aomine voulut regarder par-dessus son épaule, mais Kise le cacha en le mettant sous son coussin. Il se servit ensuite deux verres qu’il vida. 

« – Kuroko, as-tu déjà réussi à rentrer un panier ? demanda le copieur.  
– Jamais, annonça le bleuté sans aucune gêne. Midorima, as-tu déjà raté un de tes tirs ?  
\- Non, répondit le vert. Murasakibara, t’es tu déjà arrêté de grignoter des sucreries pendant au moins une journée ?  
\- J’avais essayé, mais j’avais mangé des smarties au petit-déjeuner, donc non, dit le violet en plongeant sa main dans un paquet de friandises. Aomine, t’es tu déjà moqué d’Akashi ? »

Aomine déglutit et Akashi observa attentivement le dunker. 

« – Non, bien sûr que non… » hésita Aomine en se frottant nerveusement l’arrière du cou.

Un ciseau vola à deux centimètres de l’œil du bronzé, qui s’arrêta de respirer.

« – Tu bois deux verres Daiki », ordonna Akashi dans le plus grand des calmes.

L’as vida ses deux shots. Nul besoin de donner de preuves, tout le monde se souvenait du jour où l’ancien numéro 6 s’était moqué de la petite taille de son capitaine, ne se doutant pas qu’il fût dans son dos. Aomine s’était pris la plus grosse punition de sa vie. Akashi avait quintuplé son entraînement, ne lui laissant aucune seconde de répit. De plus, ses professeurs avaient mystérieusement trouvé une raison de le garder en classe plusieurs heures après les cours, seulement quand il n’avait pas rendez-vous avec les ballons. Au bout d’une semaine, le bleuté avait commencé à devenir paranoïaque et regardait tout le temps derrière lui.

Le joueur de Tōō reposa son verre et déglutit de nouveau en voyant que le dernier à qui il devait poser une question n’était autre que celui qui avait failli lui crever un œil il y a un instant.


	3. J'ai envie de vomir.

« — Akashi ?  
\- Oui, Daiki ?  
\- As-tu déjà été ivre ? »

Aomine était totalement inconscient. Décidément, le bleuté avait des envies suicidaires. Akashi avait fermé les yeux durant plusieurs secondes. Tout le monde le regardait d’air atterré. Il les rouvrit, attrapa une bouteille et remplie son shot qu’il vida d’un coup. Chaque basketteur était bouche bée, mais aucun ne faisait de commentaires, ayant trop peur que ce ne soit leur dernière parole avant de recevoir un ciseau rouge dans l’œil.

« - Tetsuya, dit Akashi en reposant son verre. As-tu déjà eu des idées perverses avec l’un des membres de la GDM ? »

Il fallait s’y attendre. Akashi allait couler toute l’équipe en faisant bien attention à utiliser des « interrogations inconfortables » comme l’aurait défini le rouge. Alors que les garçons pensaient que le passeur allait répondre par la négative et que le jeu allait continuer, il attrapa une bouteille et rempli son verre. Tout le monde le regarda les yeux ronds quand il qu’il le vida, sauf Akashi qui le fixa avec un petit sourire. Une fois qu’il eut fini le contenu de son shot Kuroko posa une question à Murasakibara comme si de rien était :

« – Murasakibara-kun, tu as déjà séché un entraînement par fainéantise ? »

Le violet attrapa une bouteille, remplit lentement son verre puis reboucha le récipient cylindrique et le reposa. Il le prit et le rapprocha de ses lèvres, mais avant qu’il n’avale son contenu, il demanda à Akashi :

« – Aka-chin, je n’aime pas l’alcool, suis-je obligé de boire ?  
\- Ce sont les règles Atsushi, répondit le rouge. Et tu as accepté de jouer, donc tu consommes. »

Le pivot poussa une petite plainte avant de porter le liquide à ses lèvres et de l’avaler lentement. Une fois fini, il reposa le verre et déclara :

« – J’ai envie de vomir.  
\- Aaaah ! s’écria le blond à sa gauche en se rapprochant d’Aomine tandis que le pivot eut un haut-le-cœur.  
\- Les toilettes sont au bout du couloir, lui lança un certain joueur au ciseau.  
– Mer — »

Le géant n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu’il eut de nouveau la nausée et que Kuroko se presse de l’emmener aux toilettes. On attendit les deux lycéens qui revinrent quelques minutes après, le plus grand ayant un teint pâle. 

« – Murasakibara-kun a vomi, dit le passeur en entrant dans le salon.  
\- Tu es éliminé Atsushi, répondit le maître de maison. Tu peux aller t’allonger sur le canapé.  
– Merci, Aka-chin. »

Le violet alla s’étendre dans un sofa au fond de la pièce, où il s’endormit profondément quelques minutes après.

« – Nous ne sommes plus que 5 en jeu alors, observa Aomine.  
– Exact », confirma le capitaine avec un sourire.


	4. Je ne perdrais pas contre toi, Akashi !

« – Shintarō, à toi de poser une question à n’importe lequel d’entre nous », déclara le lycéen aux yeux vairons.

La partie continua, les interrogations fusantes, les joueurs finissant une bouteille entière.

« – À ton tour Ryouta, indiqua Akashi qui paraissait encore assez sobre, après que Midorima eut vidé son verre.  
– Aominechii, as-tu — »

Un boum se fit entendre à la gauche de la table.

« – Ben, où est passé Midorimacchi ?  
– Éliminé, visiblement, annonça le rouge en se penchant légèrement.  
\- Bon, Aominechii, as-tu déjà rêvé d’embrasser un garçon ?  
\- Non, affirma-t-il en s’empourprant faiblement devant cette interrogation, un peu gênante à son goût.  
\- Daiki, tu bois deux verres, ordonna le capitaine.  
– Quoi ? Pourquoi ? hurla le bronzé.  
– Dois-je te rappeler que tu parles en dormant ? »

Le dunker grogna, mais vida ses deux coupes. Après qu’il eût posé sa question au plus petit bleuté, qui ne consomma pas, ce fut au tour du passeur.

« – Kise-kun, tu as déjà embrassé un garçon ? »

Kise avait le regard dans le vague.

« – Kise, tu te sens bien ? » s’inquiéta Aomine.

Le mannequin se tourna vers lui, une moue boudeuse sur le visage, des larmes perlant doucement aux coins de ses yeux.

« – Kise, ne pleure pas s’il te plaît… commença le dunker, un peu perdu.  
\- C’est de ta faute Aominechii ! s’énerva Kise en tapant sur les épaules de son coéquipier.  
– Hein ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? l’interrogea le bleuté en retenant les poings du blond.  
\- C’est de ta faute si je pleure ! »

Décidément, le bronzé comprenait de moins en moins. Kuroko et Akashi ne saisissaient pas grand-chose non plus, hormis le fait que Kise était totalement bourré. Comme Aomine n’arrivait pas à calmer le mannequin, il fit quelque chose dont il avait déjà rêvé, mais qu’il n’avait jamais osé faire : il l’embrassa. Kise resta stupéfait et Akashi plaqua sa main sur le visage de Kuroko pour l’empêcher de contempler la scène. Aomine se sépara et Kise baissa les yeux, gêné. Alors que le bronzé allait ouvrir la bouche, le mannequin tomba dans les bras du dunker. En se penchant, l’as de Teiko vit qu’il s’était endormi. Le bleuté sourit doucement face à son l’expression paisible et posa délicatement sa tête sur ses genoux, caressant ses cheveux. 

« - Je ne perdrais pas contre toi, Akashi ! déclara le bronzé en pointant du doigt son adversaire.  
– Vraiment ? » le provoqua ce dernier, n’étant pas le moins du monde impressionné

C’est à partir de ce moment-là que débuta une guerre sans pitié entre l’ancien capitaine et la lumière.


	5. Eliminé.

Les questions fusèrent sans arrêt, ainsi que les verres d’alcool. Kuroko participait tout de même, bien qu’il buvait beaucoup moins que ses deux coéquipiers.

Akashi avait l’air de commencer à ressentir les effets de la liqueur alors qu’Aomine semblait au bout de sa vie. Quant à Kuroko… il paraissait toujours assez sobre.

« – Akashi, as-tu déjà tué quelqu’un ? demanda le dunker, après un vertige à peine caché.  
\- Je vais finir par croire que tu veux mourir avant la fin de la soirée, Daiki. Et, non, je n’ai encore jamais tué quelqu’un, répondit l’adolescent aux yeux vairons, commençant à avoir un peu mal à la tête. Daiki, as-tu déjà manqué une passe venant de Tetsuya ?  
– Sal — »

Kuroko lui mit vite un verre dans la bouche avant qu’il ne finisse sa phrase, qui aurait été aussi la dernière prononcée dans sa vie. Le lycéen aux cheveux bleus foncés n’eût vidé que la moitié de sa boisson, quand il s’écroula sur la table.

« - Éliminé, déclara Akashi. Il ne reste donc plus que nous deux, Tetsuya. »


	6. Ne rêve pas Tetsuya.

Les deux membres de la GDM se mirent face à face avant de se lancer un regard et que Kuroko pose sa question.

« – Akashi-kun, tu as déjà cassé un os à quelqu’un ? »

Le capitaine jura à voix basse et attrapa une bouteille. Pendant qu’il en versait le contenu dans son verre, le passeur se fit la réflexion que c’était un miracle qu’Aomine ne se soit pas encore retrouvé à l’hôpital. 

« – Tetsuya, as-tu déjà embrassé un membre de la GDM ? l’interrogea le basketteur avec un léger sourire sadique.  
\- Tu es cruel, Akashi-kun, répondit le bleuté avec une petite moue. Demander ça alors que l’on sort ensemble.  
\- Chacun se bat avec ses moyens.  
\- Je ne perdrais pas contre toi, Akashi-kun. »

Kuroko but néanmoins et les questions continuèrent. Après une dizaine shot pour le plus grand et à peu près de même pour le basketteur de Seirin, l’adolescent aux yeux verrons eut un vertige en reposant son verre.

« – Veux-tu abandonner, Akashi-kun ? demanda calmement le plus petit.  
\- Ne rêve pas Tetsuya.  
\- En revanche, nous avons bu toutes les bouteilles, remarqua le bleuté.  
\- Je vais en chercher une autre. »

Akashi se leva, mais suite à un nouveau trouble de l’équilibre, tomba, profondément endormi, dans les bras de Tetsuya.

« – Tu es éliminé, Akashi-kun. »


	7. C'est Akashi-kun.

« – J’ai mal à la tête », geignit un certain blond en se redressant, repoussant les couvertures.

Les couvertures ? Il ne se rappelait pas s’être couché hier soir. En fait… il ne se souvenait de rien. Bien qu’en jetant un coup d’œil autour de lui, le mannequin put facilement comprendre qu’il était chez Akashi. Il put aussi deviner autre chose en regardant à sa gauche. Il n’avait pas dormi seul.

Aomine ronflait comme une masse à côté de lui, torse nu. Kise réfléchit à ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Une idée non catholique ne mit pas longtemps à germer dans son esprit.

Rougissant d’un coup, il faillit tomber du lit, mais finit par sortir de la chambre sans se faire mal. Il était en chemise et en pantalon, qui lui appartenait, heureusement.

Il marcha lentement jusqu’à un salon, où trônait, au centre de la pièce, une table basse avec des bougies et plusieurs bouteilles d’alcool… vides. Il en prie une.

« – Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
– Vraiment ? »

Kise fit un bond, manquant de lâcher le récipient. Avec un petit couinement aigu, il la rattrapa avant qu’elle ne s’écrase au sol.

« - Ne crie pas s’il te plaît, j’ai mal à la tête, déclara Akashi en sortant de la cuisine avec 3 tasses de thé aux mains. De plus, Atsushi dort encore.  
– Pardon. »

Le mannequin reposa la bouteille en verre sur la table avant que le lycéen aux yeux vairons lui donne une tasse.  
L’élève de Kaijo prit la boisson chaude en le remerciant, bien qu’un peu hésitant. Il se fit la réflexion que l’alcool avait l’air de le rendre moins strict. Akashi en tendit également une à Kuroko, que Kise n’avait pas remarqué, dans le canapé. Le capitaine s’assit à côté de lui.

« - Excusez-moi de demander ça, mais… que s’est-il passé hier ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien, annonça Kise en se redressant.  
\- Nous avons joué à un jeu d’alcool, répondit calmement le rougeâtre.  
– Ah…  
\- Et qui est-ce qui a gagné ? l’interrogea Aomine en débarquant dans la pièce, toujours torse nu, se faisant s’étrangler Kise avec son thé.  
\- C’est Akashi-kun », déclara Kuroko.

Le bronzé jura à voix haute, provoquant un petit sourire de satisfaction du rougeâtre.

« – Il fallait s’en douter de toute façon, annonça Murasakibara en relevant la tête.  
\- Tiens, tu es réveillé ? s’étonna Kise  
\- Ben oui. »

Akashi se leva pour aller faire deux tasses de thé supplémentaires et Kuroko vint l’aider.

« – Pourquoi n’as tu pas dit que c’était toi qui avais gagné ? demanda le lycéen de Rakusan.  
\- Parce que j’ai eu ce que je voulais », déclara Kuroko en lui tendant son téléphone.

Le basketteur aux yeux de l’empereur l’attrapa et put observer la magnifique photo que son petit ami avait faite de lui.

« – Je t’avais dit que j’arriverais à prendre cette photo, Akashi-kun. »


End file.
